1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device and a method of fabricating the same, in particular, to a display panel and a method of fabricating a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical liquid crystal display panel, a layer comprising liquid crystals material is sandwiched between a top substrate and a bottom substrate. The top substrate and the bottom substrate are assembled together via a sealant or an adhesive. In addition, the liquid crystal display panel may further include other components such as active devices, electrodes, alignment layer, etc. formed between the top substrate and the bottom substrate. Some of the components may have lower tolerance to UV (ultraviolet) light. If a UV-curable adhesive is used to assemble the top substrate and the bottom substrate, an irradiation step with UV light may accelerate the aging or the deterioration of those UV sensitive components. Alternatively, an external UV light may also have negative influence on those UV sensitive components so that the lifetime of the liquid crystal panel may decrease.